


In The Darkness

by Wlwolves



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Monsters, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wlwolves/pseuds/Wlwolves
Summary: Yubin is a monster under Gahyeon's bed. She's tried telling other people about what she was experiencing but no one believed her. She wouldn't even believe it if a teen told her there was a monster under their bed.One night, Gahyeon couldn't take it anymore. She cried her eyes out and fell asleep unknowingly. When she woke up, she was feeling better than usual. And the on the next night, everything changed.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Kudos: 34





	In The Darkness

Gahyeon was scared of the dark. She always has been scared of it ever since an unwanted guest came in her room and stayed under her bed, scaring her whenever they had the chance. No matter what day it is, they manages to ruin Gahyeon’s day at night. Gahyeon have been trying to tell other people about what she was experiencing but people wouldn’t believe her.

This only made the monster happier and even has teased her about it. Making her feel worse. Almost every night when she sleeps, she fears of the monster coming to bother her again and give her nightmares or sleepless nights. Her parents started to notice she was losing sleep and saw that her eyebags became more visible. They gave her sleeping pills to help her sleep better, and it did help her for a while until it stops working when her nightmares became worse.

She stopped taking them when her nightmares kept appearing with a certain being always there when she gets nightmares. Her grades weren’t as good as before since she easily loses focus in her classes and easily dozes off in a few of her classes.

She felt like everything was going wrong, she always kept her emotions inside her all this time but at one night, she couldn’t help it anymore. As soon as it was time for her to go to bed, she cried. She balled her eyes out as she couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted it to stop, all the nightmares and all the mental torture she recieved.

She unknowingly fell asleep after crying for a while. Surprisingly, she didn’t get any nightamares or felt something bothering her before and while she slept. When she woke up, she was confused as well. She thought to herself, did she forget about last night? Was she too focused on her crying that she didn’t notice the monster? Nonetheless, she was glad the monster didn’t bother her.

The next night when she was getting ready to sleep, she felt the monster there again. She shivered in fear and felt like she was tearing up again, she closed her eyes hoping for the monster to go away when she knew that woulnd’t mae a difference. Even when she closed her eyes, she could see them there. Without thinking, she ran out of her room and went to her parents room even though she was already a teen.

She saw that her parents were already fast asleep and she silently placed herself in between them, trying not to wake them up. She tried to get herself as calm as possible and tried to stabilize her uneven breathing. When she did, she finally closed her eyes and went to sleep when she felt like it was safe enough.

Waking up, her parents were definitely confused why she was there with them. She made up some excuse since she knew if she told the truth, they wouldn’t believe it. She wouldn’t even believe it if a teenager told her that there was a monster under their bed.

The next night, she asked her parents if she could sleep with them again. But unfortunately, they didn’t let her and almost scolded her for it. Feeling her fear rise, she went to her bedroom when she was told to by her parents. She went in and tried to cover herself with a blanket when she stopped mid-way after hearing a different voice than the one she hears in her nightmare.

She was scared of course, but soon it turned into confusion when she heard an “I’m sorry” from the same voice. She sat up and looked around her room frantically trying to find the source of the voice. 

“Who are you? Where are you?” Gahyeon asked.  
“I’m the one that’s been scaring you.”

The voice sounded like a she, which was not what Gahyeon was expecting.

“Please stop, I don’t think I can take this anymore,” Gahyeon pleaded, her eyes tearing up.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna scare you tonight.”  
“Don’t worry? Tonight? I don’t think I can trust anything that you say.”  
“I understand but trust me on this one, I just wanna have a small talk with you. It’s better than me scaring you, right?”  
“Well, yeah. There’s no doubt in that part. As long as you don’t torture me with your words.”

She heard the monster laugh.

“I don’t plan on doing that, Gahyeon.”

Gahyeon widen her eyes in surprise, she had never said her name in front of the monster, at least not in her knowledge.

“How do you know my name? I’ve never told you or said it before.”  
“Well, considering I’m a monster, I’ve heard a few things in this house before. I’ve even found out about you telling your parents about me, you should be more surprised that I know that.”

Gahyeon stayed silent since what she was true. She then heard the monster say something else.

“My name is Yubin.”  
“You have a name?”  
“I wouldn’t have said it if I don’t, would I?”

Gahyeon actually smiled a little, the action even surprised herself. She felt like it was wrong for her to smile at the words of someone or something that has been bothering her for a while.

“Do you have school tomorrow?” Yubin asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, then go to sleep. I won’t bother you, I promise.”  
“You promise?”  
“Yes, I promise. If i could pinky promise you right now then I would do it.”

Gahyeon smiled a little more, there was still a feeling of it being wrong but she did what Yubin told her to do. She laid herself back and started to close her eyes, she didn’t have that much fear in her mind and started to feel like she was about to drift off to dreamland rather quickly. Before falling asleep, she felt someone pull the blankets to cover herself more. She didn’t think much of it since she was a second away from sleeping.

When she woke up the next day, she was surprised that she didn’t get any nightmares. She slept well in her opinion after having to suffer for the past nights when she tried to and was sleeping. She mentally thanked Yubin for not terrorizing her that night. One thing she couldn’t shake off, was the fact that Yubin said “tonight” in their conversation last night.

She tried to take her mind off of it by getting ready to go to school. After she was done preparing everything, she left her house and headed to school. Schoolwork and her friends was enough to take Gahyeon’s whole mind off of that one sentence that Yubin said.

Night time came, Gahyeon still in the bathroom preparing herself for sleep and hoping that Yubin wouldn’t bother her again tonight. She hoped that Yubin was there to talk with her again and not to scare her. She sighed to herself before opening her bathroom door only to be welcomed by a surprise.

She let out a yelp when she saw that there was a woman sitting in the edge of er bed. The woman immedietly looked at her direction and stood up. Gahyeon took another look at her and was surprised at the woman’s visual. She had short brown hair and was wearing a brown sweater with blue pants. She was taller than Gahyeon but the difference wasn’t that big. 

When she got nearer to Gahyeon, she smiled at her and spoke.

“Nice to meet you again.”

Her voice was the same as Yubin’s voice. 

“I’m Yubin,” she held her hand out for Gahyeon to shake it. 

Gahyeon shook her hand and felt that it was like human skin, like Yubin was actually human.

“How...”  
“I have my tricks. Anyways, do you have school tomorrow?”  
“No, why?”  
“Good, I want to talk with you again.”  
“Why?”  
“Would you rather have me doing this or our usual rutine?” Yubin lifted one of her eyebrows.  
“Is that even a question?”

Yubin chuckled at Gahyeon’s response. She then took Gahyeon’s hand again and led her to her bed to sit down and talk with her. The action surprised Gahyeon to say the least, but she complied with her anyways. Her hand was actually warm and she had long sleek fingers. She couldn’t lie, her hand was beautiful.

They both sat down on Gahyeon’s bed and Yubin was the one to start a conversation since Gahyeon was quiet and didn’t know what to say.

“So, how old are you actually? You look like a kid still.”  
“Thank you? But I’m nineteen. How old are you?”  
“Young but considered old by you.”

Silence took over them again, it was undoubtedly awkward between them.

“I’m sorry,” Yubin suddenly spoke. 

They both know what it was about.

“Turns out, this is way better than scaring you almost every night. And this is a better method to fulfill my boredom and loneliness.”  
“You’re lonely?”  
“Yes, I don’t really have friends.”  
“I can be your friend.”

Gahyeon surprised herself and Yubin with her words. She didn’t know how or why she said that so impulsively but she didn’t really regret it. 

“Are you serious?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Why not?”

So many reasons, both of them knew and thought that.  
“Even after everything I did?”

Gahyeon thought for a moment about how she would respond to that. Yubin was feeling uneasy and started to feel guilt build up on her.

“I’m sure you can make up for it.”  
“Are you usually this kind?”  
“I don’t really know, but I think some people deserve a second chance.”  
“Thank you, for giving me a second chance and being my friend.”  
“It’s nothing.”

They talked more in that night and learned that both weren’t actually that bad. Gahyeon actually liked Yubin’s presence and Yubin felt the same with Gahyeon. Maybe all of this wouldn’t be as bad as they both think, maybe both actually fit with one another more than they think. All that they know is that this was definitely going in a better and good direction for both of them.


End file.
